1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of hydrophilic host amylose molecules that manipulate, or form clathrates with, hydrophobic guest molecules, termed herein as “guest/host” chemistry. A product is produced that may be dried and then rehydrated to retain its meltable, thermoreversible host characteristic. This host molecule, which may be termed as a dextrin, dextrin gel, modified amylose, or modified food starch may be also be co-dried with pre-installed guests or co-dried with companion ingredients for combinations of functionalities.
The low flavor amylose/hydrophobic-guest complex compound, or clathrate, of the present invention is useful for a wide variety of applications that encompass emulsification or encapsulation. The complex is also integral to subsequent processes, such as the interruption of hydrophilic/hydrophobic forces in products, such as cheese, to alter the composition of those products. The resulting alterations may then include the introduction of additional fats, water, proteins, or other ingredients for nutritional or cost reduction purposes. The present invention, inter alia, enables the upgrading of over-aged and substandard cheeses and can provide flavor enhancement thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Industries are constantly struggling with methods of combining hydrophobic substances into hydrophilic environments. In the food industry, emulsions are important in a wide range of products from salad dressings to nutritional formulations in which specialty lipids are incorporated. Traditional emulsifiers tend to function by providing molecules that have both hydrophilic ends and hydrophobic ends. The result of this mechanism is to encourage the formation of agglomerates of like-groups to form tiny droplets of fat, for example, surrounded by hydrophobic ends of emulsifier molecules. These types of emulsifiers, such as lecithin or egg yolks, often impart certain undesirable properties, such as flavor or color. In many cases the amount of emulsifier needed contributes to undesirable secondary effects, such as elevated cholesterol levels or structure inhibiting effects.
Previous technologies for the formation of guest/host complexes or host/guest complexes have, for the most part, involved the use of cyclodextrins, which are produced by the special enzymatic action upon starch by enzymes, such as cyclodextrin-transglycosylase or glucoamylase. This results in a closed doughnut type molecular structure.
The basic building blocks of cyclodextrin are gluco-monomers, which resemble a hexagon. Each hexagon is formed by five carbon atoms, numbered one through five, and one oxygen atom. A sixth carbon atom is also part of each gluco-monomer, but does not participate as a hexagon ring member. The carbon atoms 2, 3, and 6 each hold a hydrogen atom and a hydroxyl group. The hydroxyl groups, which are dipolar and repel anything nonpolar, prefer to attract water. The hydrogen atoms and the carbon atoms form C—H groups. These groups prefer a nonpolar environment and dislike a polar environment, such as water. The six, seven, or eight hexagons, depending on type of cyclodextrin, form a ring enclosure or torus so that all the hydroxyl groups, 18, 21, or 24 in all, are on the outside of the ring band and all of the C—H groups are on the inside. This shields the opposing functions from canceling their conflicting Van Der Waals' forces.
The nonpolar compound resides as a guest molecule inside the torus of the cyclodextrin. Because only 18 to 24 hydroxyl groups can fit on the outside of the ring's mantle, the water solubility is severely depressed when a cyclodextrin clathrates with a nonpolar compound. Therefore, the whole complex is no longer water-soluble.
Channel diameter and volume dimensions are fixed for any given type of cyclodextrin, as is the number of hydrophilic hydroxyl groups on the outside of the mantle. In each case, this number is three times the number of gluco-monomers that form the torus. Attempts to increase the number of hydroxyl groups and the channel volume by trying to achieve the stacked torus configuration have not succeeded and, as a result, in most cases the size of the hydrophobic guest molecule is greater than the cyclodextrin molecule. Thus, once a nonpolar compound has formed a clathrate with a cyclodextrin, the overall water-solubility remains less than is useful for many applications.
Cyclodextrin patents describe in detail the mechanisms and technology for producing donut-shaped host molecules to be used in that branch of host/guest science. Stacks of the torus-like bands of cyclodextrin to form nanotubes with multiples of 18, 21, or 24 hydroxyl groups to increase water solubility would be desirable, but seem unattainable. Cyclodextrins, however, are restricted by their geometry to certain set and specific dimensions and therefore have limitations on the selection of the size of their guests.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,160 discloses a process physical phenomenon that involves the preparation of a high solids solution of various film-forming starch materials to physically encapsulate hydrophobic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,091 Produced a non-gelling starch derivative having a lowered swelling temperature without substantial depolymerization by soaking with derivatizing agent at a preferred temperature of 40-60° F. in the presence of ferric sulfate and hydrogen peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,320 discloses a process of preparing a slurry of starch in water within the approximate range of about pH 7.5 to 10.5 in a standard etherification reaction which may or may not precede an acetylation process using magnesium oxide or magnesium hydroxide as a buffering agent to control the pH of the subsequent acetylation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,034 discloses malto-dextrins having a D.E. not substantially above about 20, prepared by the enzymatic hydrolysis of oxidized starch. Syrups of the malto-dextrins are said to be capable of remaining haze-free for long periods of time at high solids concentrations. The malto-dextrins are prepared by first liquefying and oxidizing starch at elevated temperatures to provide an oxidized and liquefied starch substantially free of residual starch granules, and in a subsequent step, converting the oxidized and liquefied starch with a bacterial alpha-amylase enzyme preparation to achieve a malto-dextrin product having a D.E. not substantially above about 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,435 discloses the preparation of highly substituted granular starches by reacting the starch in an aqueous system with a reagent capable of producing an acetal cross-linkage; reacting the resultant acetal cross-linked starch with a mono-functional esterifying or etherifying reagent under aqueous alkaline conditions and removing the acetal cross-linkages by treating under acid conditions. The highly substituted starches are said to be particularly useful in operations, such as papermaking, wherein the cross-linkages can be removed and the starch readily dispersed during a relatively low pH starch cooking process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,783 discloses remoistenable adhesive compositions for use on pre-gummed substrates comprising, in aqueous medium, a low viscosity starch-acrylamide graft copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,116 discloses an imitation cheese product, which is functionally equivalent to a caseinate-based imitation cheese product, that contains selected edible modified starches as replacements for up to 80% by weight of the caseinate present in the cheese product. Suitable starches include pre-gelatinized converted starches having a water fluidity (WF) of about 5-90 and an amylose content of at least about 15% to below 40% and selected derivatives and/or crosslinked products thereof. Suitable converted starches include fluidity starches prepared by acid- or enzyme-conversion or oxidized starches prepared by treatment with up to about 2% active chlorine. The starches may be pre-gelatinized by drum-drying and jet-cooking, or jet-cooking and spray drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,888 discloses a process for acetylating (esterifying) starches including dispersing the starch in an organic acid; contacting the starch with an organic acid anhydride; and reacting the components in the presence of a quaternary ammonium halide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,166 discloses converted starches, which with water form gels having a neutral taste and preferably a creamy, smooth consistency, are said to be suitable as fat- and/or oil-replacements in various foodstuffs, especially high fat- and/or oil-containing foodstuffs such as ice cream and mayonnaise. The starches (e.g., tapioca, corn, or potato) have a DE of less than 5 and their aqueous dispersions have a hot flow viscosity of at least about 10 sec. at 10-50% solids, and they are capable of forming gels having a strength of at least about 25 g. within 24 hrs. and 4° C. at 10-50% solids. The preferred starches are tapioca dextrins having a DE of about 2 or less and hot flow viscosity and gel strength of about 20-100 sec. and 65-930 g. at 25-35% solids. Acid- and enzyme-converted starches are also said to be suitable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,608,265 and 4,695,475 disclose an imitation cheese product which is functionally equivalent to a caseinate-based imitation cheese product, contains pre-gelatinized modified high amylose starches, preferably converted and/or derivatized, as partial or total replacement for the caseinate present in the cheese. Suitable converted starches include fluidity starches prepared by acid- or enzyme-conversion, oxidized starch prepared by treatment with less than 5% active chlorine, and dextrins having a calcium chloride water fluidity of less than about 50. Suitable derivatives are prepared by treatment with up to 25% propylene oxide, 5% succinic anhydride, and 10% octenylsuccinic anhydride or with a sufficient amount of acetic anhydride or sodium or potassium ortho or tripolyphosphate to provide a maximum of 6% bound acetyl or 0.8% bound phosphate. Mixtures of modified or unmodified high amylose starches with up to 80% by weight of other starches (0-40% amylose) are also suitable. In a preferred embodiment, the cheese is an imitation mozzarella cheese said to be substantially equivalent to the caseinate-based imitation cheese in all properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,807 discloses branched dextrin and linear oligosaccharides that are produced by degrading starch with alpha-amylase followed by fractionating with a gel-type filtering agent. The branched dextrin is said to be useful in the food fabrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,091 discloses the replacement in whole, or in part, of caseinates which provide imitation cheeses with desirable texture, melt and oil emulsification characteristics by pregelatinized debranched starches which have been enzymatically prepared by hydrolyzing all, or part, of the alpha-1,6-D-glycosidic bonds of branched starch molecules (amylpectin). The debranched starches may be derivatized, converted or crosslinked, or blended with other selected starches in imitation cheeses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,723 discloses partially debranched starch, prepared by enzymatic hydrolysis of the alpha-1,6-D-glucosidic bonds of the starch, comprising amylopectin, partially debranched amylopectin and up to 80%, by weight, short chain amylose. A method for preparing this starch, employing an endo-alpha-1,6-D-glucanohydrolase is also disclosed. The starch is said to be useful for lending a fat-like, lubricating texture to aqueous dispersions, forming stable opaque clouds, forming thermoreversible gels, high strength gels and water-resistant films, and for thickening and bonding.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,977,252 and 5,185,176 disclose the preparation of modified starches said to be useful for emulsifying industrial products, especially foods and beverages containing flavor oils, by enzymatic degradation of the 1,4-alpha-D-glucosidic linkages from the non-reducing ends of a starch molecule, preferably employing beta-amylase, which may be carried out before or after the preparation of a starch derivative containing a hydrophobic group or both hydrophilic and hydrophobic substituent groups. The enzymatic degradation provides a starch emulsifier whose emulsions are said to be characterized by improved shelf stability, which emulsifier may be used as a replacement for gum arabic and in other industrial applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,215 discloses a batter starch that is esterified to have a degree of substitution between 0.02 to 0.1, and a protein content greater than or equal to 1.0%. The starch is obtained from a starch bearing plant of the duh homozygous genotype. Maize is the preferred source for the starch and the preferred protein source is gluten. The preferred esterification agent is acetic anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,216 discloses that in the manufacture of mozzarella cheese, aging can be dispensed with if the process is controlled to yield a combined moisture and wet milkfat content of at least about 70 weight percent, and the cheese will provide acceptable bake performance under typical cooking conditions used in the pizza industry today. Within about 48 hours after brining, the cheese should either be used or frozen. In a continuous process, the hot stretched cheese from the kneading machine is extruded directly into cold brine. After the cheese has cooled sufficiently, it can be comminuted and frozen by independent quick freezing, preferably in a fluidized bed freezer. Salt preferably is mixed into the cheese during the kneading step.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,687 discloses a no-fat cheese analog having the texture, body and eating qualities of cheese is produced by admixing about 15% to about 35% of a coagulated skim milk product having a fat content of less than 2%, about 15% to about 35% dry particulate rennet casein, about 1% to about 3% of an edible emulsifying salt, sufficient quantities of flavoring agents and acidulants to impart desired flavor and pH, and about 30% to about 65% water; the dry rennet casein being hydrated in the water by action of the emulsifying salt at temperatures of about 160° F. to about 200° F. under agitation conditions for a time period sufficient to provide a plastic homogenous body being substantially free of unhydrated rennet casein particles, the edible emulsifying salt being present at about 2% to about 15% by weight of the said particulate rennet casein, the emulsifying salt being selected from the group consisting of alkali metal phosphates, citrate salts and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,132 discloses the preparation of starch esters having an intermediate DS of about 0.5 to 1.8 in an aqueous one step process by reacting starch with high treatment levels of organic acid anhydride and high concentrations of alkaline reagent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,491 discloses a method for preparing reduced fat foods which employs a fragmented, granular amylose starch having a melting onset temperature (as measured by differential scanning calorimetry) of greater than about 70° C. when measured at 20% starch hydrolysate solids. The fragmented, granular amylose starch hydrolysate is prepared by hydrolyzing a granular amylose starch in a strongly acidic aqueous slurry at a temperature greater than 70° C. or by hydrolysis at a lower temperature followed by heating a slurry, after neutralization, to raise the melting onset temperature. Also disclosed are food formulations in which the fragmented, granular amylose starch hydrolysate is used to replace fat and aqueous dispersions of the fragmented, granular amylose starch hydrolysate which are useful therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,543 discloses that by adding a minor amount of starch to a natural mozzarella cheese, the baking characteristics of the cheese when used to make a pizza can be altered, making it more suitable for a particular set of baking conditions, e.g., involving time, temperature, type of oven, crust thickness, and the toppings used. For example, the addition of about 0.001 to 0.01 wt. % of a modified high amylose starch allows a pizza with a partially pre-baked crust to be baked at 685° F. in an impingement oven in as little time as 70 seconds, with the cheese being fully melted, evenly browned, and covered with small blisters, as is desired, and the crust being properly baked. Without the addition of the starch, the cheese, although melted, is not brown or blistered by the time the crust is “done.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,111 discloses a process for the formation of clathrate inclusion complexes comprising suspending a suitable starting material such as acetylated starch in water, heating the resulting suspension past the gelation point of the starting material, cooling the resulting hydrocolloid to just above the convolution temperature of the starting material, cooling the resulting hydrogel while adding a lipid such as a triglyceride and homogenizing the resulting product at a temperature below the melting point of the lipid in the case of fats and 45° C. in the case of oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,464 discloses a process of manufacturing a mozzarella (or mozzarella-like) cheese comprising the steps of a) pasteurizing cow's milk; b) acidifying the milk to convert it to a cheese milk; c) coagulating the cheese milk to obtain a coagulum comprised of curd and whey; d) cutting the coagulum and draining the whey therefrom, thereby leaving a cheese curd; e) heating, kneading, and stretching the cheese curd until it is a homogeneous, fibrous mass of heated, unripened cheese; f) forming the heated cheese into a shape; g) cooling the shaped cheese in cold brine; and h) removing the cooled cheese from the brine. The process is improved by mixing an emulsifier such as a sodium phosphate or citrate into the heated cheese after it has been heated, kneaded, and stretched, but before it has been formed into a shape. It is said that the resultant cheese provides good baking performance over a wider range of conditions than the equivalent cheese without emulsifier, and that it is particularly useful as the stuffing cheese for stuffed crust pizza or as the exposed topping cheese on pizzas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,090 discloses a starch hydrolysate composition that is said to be particularly suited for use as a sequesterer, i.e., it readily interacts noncovalently with other molecules to form stable inclusion complexes which are useful in a variety of applications. The starch molecules in the composition which act as sequesterers are in the form of single helical inclusion complexes with starch molecules having a D.P. of about 10 to 200 and a weight-average D.P. of about 10 to 50 as the host molecule holding one or more guest molecules within their internal cavities. These hydrolysates are prepared by first converting amylopectin molecules from the double helix form to the single helix form and then by cleaving chain segments from the molecules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,396 discloses fat free, reduced fat and low fat cheeses, including natural cheese and processed cheese, and method for making the cheeses. The natural cheeses and processed cheeses contain a pre-gelatinized, high amylose starch based texturizing agent that can partially or totally replace fat and/or fillers which are traditionally incorporated into cheese formulations. The natural cheeses and processed cheeses are said to have the textural and organoleptic mouthfeel properties of full fat, conventional natural cheeses and processed cheeses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,598 discloses a process for producing natural cheese, characterized in that a transglutaminase is included therein for a reaction. The process can provide a large amount of cheese curd compared to conventional methods, making it possible to efficiently use the starting milk. Further, the obtained cheese is said to have an excellent flavor, texture and appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,226 discloses a process for the uniform acylation of starch comprising preconditioning the starch with a base for at least six hours, adjusting the pH to a suitable range for acylation, adding the desired acylation agent and isolating the acylated starch. A continuous method for acylating starch is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,986 discloses a fat-like carbohydrate, containing 12 to 100%, by weight, short chain amylose, wherein the fat-like carbohydrate is used in foods in an amount effective to function as a replacement for up to 100%, by weight, of one or more fat(s) contained in foods. The short chain amylose may be prepared by the enzymatic debranching of starch, employing an enzyme which specifically degrades the alpha-1,6-D-glucosidic-linkages of the starch molecule. A method of replacing up to 100% of one or more fat(s) contained in foods, wherein the food containing the enzymatically debranched starch exhibits functional and organoleptic qualities equivalent to those of the food containing conventional amounts of fat. Also provided are foods containing the short chain amylose materials in place of fat, cream, oil, oil-in-water and water-in-oil emulsions and other lipids which are conventional components of the foods. These foods include: ice cream, spoonable and pourable salad dressings, margarine, low-fat spreads, low-fat cheeses, baked goods, breaded foods, sauces, whipped toppings, icings, puddings and custards, mayonnaise and coffee whiteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,890 discloses a method of producing starch-emulsifier compositions by heating a starch in the presence of an emulsifier to form a complex. The product can be further treated to obtain greater than about 20% short chain amylose. Starch-emulsifier compositions (e.g., powders, gels, pastes) produced by this method and food products containing the starch-emulsifier composition are also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,601 discloses an imitation cheese composition that is made with less than 2% protein and/or less than 1% casein protein and comprises a) about 3% to about 30% starch; b) about 0% to about 30% edible lipid material; c) about 20% to about 60% water; d) about 0.5% to about 25% non-starch carbohydrates; and e) about 0.5% to about 5% hydrocolloid stabilizers; and optionally contains up to about 2% cheese flavor and up to about 2% color.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,180 discloses a method for production of an acidified edible gel on milk basis that comprises addition of transglutaminase to milk, followed by a heat treatment. A functionally and/or organoleptically satisfactory edible gel is obtained, which can be used as a yoghurt mousse or cheese.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,713 discloses a stable and non-separable composition comprised of starch and a water-immiscible material that can be prepared in the absence of external emulsifying or dispersing agents by thoroughly solubilizing an aqueous dispersion of the starch at elevated temperatures and incorporating the water-immiscible material into the non-retrograded starch under conditions of high turbulence. The resulting dispersions form soft gels that can be converted to pourable fluids by the application of heat. Upon drying, these dispersions yield solid compositions that can be redispersed in water to form smooth, stable dispersions. These compositions are said to be useful as thickening agents, suspending agents, waterproof coating materials, adhesives, fat substitutes, and seed coatings. They are receptive to the addition of a variety of other water-immiscible materials, such as volatile and essential oils, food flavorants, medicinals, waxes, agricultural chemicals, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,949 discloses a fat continuous spread having up to about 65 wt % fat and a dispersed aqueous phase which contains an amylose containing gelling starch characterized by a G′eq of 400 dyne/cm2 or greater and a critical strain value (γcr) of 12 or greater at 10° C. provided the starch is prepared at a concentration having an anhydrous starch solid content of 10 wt %.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,398 discloses a method of making processed mozzarella cheese that does not require any aging or refrigeration during storage. This is accomplished by dicing cheese curd, adding emulsifier, and thermomechanically treating in an extruder to stretch and cook the curd. Fresh processed mozzarella cheese having functionality similar to the aged mozzarella cheese is achieved by addition of emulsifier to soften casein and inputting sufficient mechanical energy to establish the appropriate fibrous structure. Longer shelf-life and storage without refrigeration is achieved by application of suitable time-temperature combination to inactivate proteolytic enzymes and microorganisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,107 discloses a multi functional edible spread having both a fat and aqueous phase. The spread contains 65 wt % or less triglyceride fat and 0.5 wt % to 12 wt % emulsifiers. At least a portion of the emulsifiers are incorporated into the aqueous phase and are complexed in a starch based clathrate to diminish the taste and flavor problems associated with emulsifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,926 discloses pasta filata cheeses, such as mozzarella, that are made in the conventional way, except that the conventional step of heating and stretching is replaced by treatment with a proteolytic enzyme, thereby providing for significant economies in manufacture. Brine treatment may also be replaced by dry salting in this method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,424 discloses a cheese curd that contains protein products originating from a dairy liquid containing casein and whey protein. In order to obtain the cheese curd, the dairy liquid is acted upon by a transglutaminase and a non-rennet protease, resulting in a substantial proportion of whey protein products being retained in the cheese curd. The invention also discloses a method of making the cheese curd that retains a substantial proportion of whey protein products. Also disclosed are cheese product, such as a soft cheese, a semi-soft cheese, or a hard cheese, that contains protein products originating from a dairy liquid containing casein and whey protein, and a method of making the cheese product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,953 discloses a fat-free or lower-fat pizza cheese said to have excellent melt properties for baking on a pizza without the need for aging and a method of making thereof. The process of manufacturing such fat-free or low-fat mozzarella cheese comprises mixing a food grade acid with liquid milk having a fat content less than 1.5% or a casein to fat weight ratio of greater than 1.5. The acidified milk is then coagulated and processed into pizza cheese. No aging is necessary to obtain excellent melting properties. In a preferred embodiment, after coagulation of the milk and cutting of the curd, a portion of the whey is drained and glucono-δ-lactone is added to gradually further decrease the pH. The remaining whey is then drained and the resulting curd is processed into mozzarella cheese. A method of making a fat-free or low-fat process pizza cheese is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,914 discloses a cheese curd containing a substantial proportion of whey protein products and curded proteins originating from a dairy liquid containing casein, as well as a process for making the cheese curd. The process includes the step that a dairy liquid fortified with whey protein is contacted with a transglutaminase to provide a modified dairy liquid containing whey protein products. The modified dairy liquid is then blended with a second dairy liquid and renneted to provide the curd, whereby a high proportion of whey protein products is retained in the curd. The curd can be used to prepare cheese products, including soft, semi-soft, and hard cheeses, where the cheese products contain a substantial proportion of whey protein products and curded proteins originating from dairy liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,419 discloses a method of producing high-amylose based starch-emulsifier compositions by heating a high-amylose starch in the presence of an emulsifier to form a complex with unique properties. High-amylose starch-emulsifier compositions (e.g., powders, gels, pastes) produced by this method and food products containing the high-amylose starch-emulsifier composition are also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,390 discloses a process for making cheese including: a) adding to cheesemilk a transglutaminase, incubating for a suitable period, b) incubating with a rennet so as to cause clotting, and c) separating whey from the coagulate, and d) processing the coagulate into cheese. Cheese products produced by the process are contemplated as is the use of transglutaminase for maintaining proteins in the cheese material during a conventional cheese-making process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,814 discloses a process cheese product made with a cheese and dairy liquid that includes casein, whey protein, and lactose, wherein at least a portion of the casein and/or whey protein in the dairy liquid is crosslinked via γ-carboxyl-ε-amino crosslinks prior to being combined with the cheese, and wherein the lactose in the process cheese product remains dissolved in the aqueous phase upon storage. This product is provided by a process that includes the step of contacting the dairy liquid with a transglutaminase for a time, and under conditions, sufficient to crosslink at least a portion of the casein and/or whey protein to provide crosslinked protein conjugates in the dairy liquid. A process for making the process cheese product is also disclosed. Advantageously, the process permits replacing part of the cheese proteins with the crosslinked proteins of the dairy liquid. Additionally, crystallization of lactose in the process cheese product is inhibited such that lactose levels higher than commonly introduced in cheese products may be employed in the process cheese.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,526 discloses a process of manufacturing a mozzarella variety of cheese or a mozzarella-like cheese wherein a milk composition is pasteurized and formed into a coagulum. The coagulum is cut to separate curd from whey and the whey is drained therefrom. The curd is then heated preferably in a liquid-free environment and mechanically worked until the curd forms a fibrous mass. The cheese is then formed into a selected shape. Additionally, generally recognized as safe (GRAS) ingredients are added after the whey is drained but prior to heating the curd. In addition, the curd may be comminuted to a selected size after the whey is drained.
The literature describes numerous starch patents and technologies involving a myriad of methods to chemically and enzymatically modify starch materials to change their characteristics and to degrade their structures or to trap non-starch components. Some of the known art involves treatment of starch at high pH levels, for example, as is known in the various cross-linking technologies. Other art describes various methods for producing starch derivatives.
Further insight regarding the manipulation of hydroxyl groups on glucomonomers may be gained from a study of cellulose chemistry and, while starch components cannot be subjected to the extremes of cellulose processing, certain principles apply. Warwicker “Celluloses and Its Derivatives”, discusses the structure and morphology of cellulose and the postulated factors influencing the engineering of cellulose from a variety of sources. Warwicker states that while cellulose is similar to starch in that they are constructed of glucomonomers and although the beta 1-4 linkages between glucomonomers in cellulose are much more tenacious than the alpha 1-4 and alpha 1-6 linkages in starch nevertheless a study of this field gives some valuable insight into more precise engineering of starch molecules particularly the various amyloses.
The disclosures of the foregoing are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.